Safety glasses and other protective face shields have been used to cover the wearer's eyes and shield objects from and protect the wearer from airborne debris. For the most part, the safety glasses tend to work fine for larger sized debris. However, smaller sized debris may float around the spacing between the wearer's face and the safety glasses. Oftentimes, such debris becomes lodged in the wearer's eyes. This is especially dangerous when the debris is metallic in nature and can cause serious damage to the eyes. There is a need for improved safety glasses which provide further protection against airborne metallic debris.